


我们四十岁时死于一颗我们在二十岁那年射进自己心脏的子弹

by redfacero



Category: Persian Lessons (2020), 波斯语课
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: Gilles是他生命中的夏日，那座集中营里的爱和痛都格外热烈。但如果，如果除了所有的爱意与回忆之外Gilles还给了他什么，那就是反抗本身。他做不到那样无惧，但他努力。
Relationships: Klaus Koch/Gilles(Reza)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	我们四十岁时死于一颗我们在二十岁那年射进自己心脏的子弹

_** 祂必在列国中施行审判  
为许多国民断定是非  
他们要将刀打成犁头  
把枪打成镰刀  
这国不举刀攻击那国  
他们也不再学习战事  
——旧约·以赛亚书2:4 ** _

  
胜利带来的欢欣雀跃转瞬即逝，战后初年笼罩上空的灰败气象最是难熬。那是整个德国的缩影，或许也是整个欧洲所有卷入战火受害深重国家的缩影。但是时间慢慢驱散了愁云惨雾，淡化了恐怖的记忆与反复的梦魇，人们心里的创痕愈合得再缓慢也终有一日会痊愈。尽管每个人都不复如初了，因为生活的轮辙始终是要朝前延伸下去的，兵燹蹂躏过的大地会再度变成沃野，聚集起新的村落，覆盖旧有的满目疮痍。

铁丝网、沟壕、弹坑与尸骸都将融入人类与大自然本身的自我修复运动里。死人口袋里的怀表仍在嗒嗒作响，只要活人捡起它再次上弦，它就能日复一日年复一年继续走下去，就像John Masefield亲眼目睹过索姆河战场后，在1917年的《旧战线》篇首中所揭示的那样，所有的战争都会终结。即使这场战争有朝一日也会终结，废墟会重建，遍布死亡的田野会生长出庄稼，所有厮杀的战场都将被忘却。当堑壕被填平，耕地从其上蔓延而过，大地将不再保有战时的面貌。只消一个夏季鲜花就能覆盖人类所能制造的大部分毁坏，而后这些地方，将敌人驱赶回去的战斗打响的这些地方，即使凭借地图也将难以寻觅踪迹。

1.

Klaus Koch曾在破晓时分再度来到纪念碑。太阳逐渐出来了，但仍然距离遥远，身周有的只是黎明前冷冽的风。他忍不住想着这是否如Gilles当时所见，眼前全是光，穿越真空的宇宙千万年不停地奔来的，渊穆摄人的光。同时深知他已如燃至尽头的烟火逐渐死去，感受不到暖意。

他不晓得自己在那里坐了多久，但在被风吹干之时察觉到眼角有过微凉的湿意。这是十二月的柏林，低温并不罕见。犹太人纪念碑群的高度让Klaus可以环顾四方，望着城市在漫开的晨光中逐渐苏醒，听得见细碎隐约的交谈和车轮声。

他的手上还抓着信纸，上面熟悉的字迹写着—— **“希望能让你也看到这样的明亮。”** 他看到了，视线却一片光影模糊。

穿过黑灰色的碑群，走出来的瞬间，Klaus觉得自己几乎可以看见Gilles了。那个画面必定非常美丽，他想Gilles会是笑着的，虽然拿着笔的指尖冰冷，但嘴角柔软，眼底会有盛放的日出，燃烧点亮他整张脸庞。

2.

Klaus Koch也时常做梦，做重复的梦。

**_“爱情在波斯语里怎么说？”_ **

夜晚到来，他们还待在屋子里，零星的灯光与人影四散，他还在追问单词的发音和差别，可是对方已经觉得微微头晕，来自白天的体力劳动和他过于靠近的体温，房间里忽明忽暗的光线好像也劝诱着人微微恍神。

Gilles一时没听清他的问句，反射性转过头要问，却发现他比预期中要靠近得更多。Gilles慢半拍的正要靠后，就意识到他的一只手掌贴上了自己的后脑。

“Herr Hauptsturmführer！”

“嘘，”他笑着，吐息痒痒地落在对方的脸颊上，“嘘。”

“我......，”

“Reza，不要怕。”有那么五秒钟，他忘记闭上眼，他奇妙地记得青年睫毛沾染星光的样子，还有他嘴唇的触感，被寒风吹得有点干燥，但还是柔软地不敢置信。接着，Klaus往后退了几公分，额头抵着他的额头，笑了起来。

那是他人生中最放肆也是最灿烂的一段时光。

一个瞬间可以发生很多事。那个瞬间他的心脏酸软发疼，站在雪地里的Gilles神情那样轻盈，看起来随时都能离开，也随时都要出行，这个人将永远不会停下脚步，视线永远望向远方，行走不停。

Klaus Koch最终没有让自己成为一名杀人犯，正如那个怀揣着希望的青年所想。爱上只需要一瞬间，就是那个时刻，却也是明了失去的一瞬间。

他很早就懂得不再怀疑对方是不是波斯人，他相信他是，但即使这样，集中营里每天都在有人离开，Gilles始终勇敢而坚强，但那一天他的神色荒凉，一向灵动的眼眸黯然无光。

**_“Klaus，你知道吗，分离才不是幻觉。”_ **

夜逐渐深，打开台灯之后Gilles的瞳孔开始染上点点火光，好像恢复了一点生气。青年安静地坐在桌前，回头看他的脸孔在昏黄的背景中鲜明宛如肖像，有时自陈年的梦中醒来，他会想那一幕是多适合表框起来挂在墙上，他们可以年老之后一同看画，用双手双眼记忆比较那所有细微的差异，然后才迟迟想起来，那个青年的躯体早已在自己怀中冰冷失温，了无生气。

3.

Gilles是真的死了，因为那一天自己的手上满是脑浆，领子袖口甚至脸上都浸湿血红，那个人是真的死去了。他的心跳得那样剧烈，排山倒海的情感从那里奔涌出来，使他几乎控制不住要号啕大哭的欲望。手中攥着那张纸，但其上的字句组合却不再有意义， **“有一个更好的世界在等着我们。”** 他不知道当时Gilles说的是什么，如何值得这个灵魂燃烧自己，他的身体分明还暖而软。

他什么都不知道，但在停下哭泣很久以后他意识到了周遭所有声音的剥离，他还喘不过气，胸腔中跳动着的是别人的心脏，如何尽力都驱散不了他手脚的冰冷。眼泪打湿他的衣服对方却毫无动静，缓慢但确实地，他们的体温彼此平衡，然后Gilles继续冷去，他再怎么不放开手，也没有用了。

有时候他在梦里，他成功赶到那间屋子，他抢下了士兵手中的那把勃朗宁，甚至他在纪念碑前的入口处就瞥见了Gilles，他摘下围巾胡乱绕上青年的脖颈，两人分着抽完一根烟，像傻子一样盯着彼此发笑，然后对方调皮地把围巾扔向他的脸——然后枪响，然后枪响，然后枪响。

他夜半惊醒，一次又一次。

枪总是会响。

4.

他走到一处长廊旁，清晨那里会有最好的阳光，那个清瘦的青年就站在他面前，离他那样近，只要一伸手就能碰触到。柔软垂着的刘海掩住眼睛，却没能遮住他浅浅的微笑。

Klaus怎么会以为自己忘了他，怎么会以为自己忘得了他。他在这里时的每个转角都期待看见他，看见他灵动的狡黠的眼神，眼里盛满阳光。阳光从侧面投落在Gilles的卷发上，他整个人都被笼罩进一圈淡金色的光晕里。过去了数十年，他现在也依然年轻，可是他端详凝视他的眼神，却像是跋涉了整个世界才回转来的老人。

他一瞬不瞬地凝视他，手抓着那条围巾。青年向他微微倾身，右手抬起，随即又让它落回了身侧。他是想拥抱他，还是想跟他握手？那他为什么又放弃了呢？他应该拥抱他，跟他握手。天知道，他等了Gilles那么长久，那么长久，使他有时候几乎以为，他的一生都要在等待中耗尽了。

他不确定那些场景是真的发生过，还是梦境将一切打碎复又糅合，记忆重铸，终于混淆了真实与臆想的边界。总的来说他试着不要思考，可他仍然一直看到那张自己钟爱的脸与满手洗不净的鲜血。但他还是无法遏制地想念，想那头深色的卷发，他温润略低的嗓音，总是比记忆中更温暖的嘴唇，方醒转时眨着眼的模样，他曾经是如此熟悉的那一股心跳。

他不记得这持续了多久，许多次从回忆中回过神来，而后又重新被思念淹没，海潮一般永远不散，而他立在岸边，任何一点暖意最终都被海水带走，他从未活得如此疲倦不堪。

是的，他对着信纸皱眉微笑，满手都是水痕，这就是戛然而止的恋情。

5.

偶尔Klaus Koch会觉得那段记忆是属于别人的。时隔多年，有些细节很清晰，有些则再也想不起了。他仍旧会梦到Gilles，有一段时间很少，几乎没有。但现在又开始了，也许是年岁追上了自己，他有时会想自己如此惦记着Gilles，会不会是因为他就像罗密欧与朱丽叶，来不及老去就凝固在了时间里，还是张扬风发，笑起来都明亮地不可思议的年纪，来不及腐败灰暗，因此永恒地美丽。是不是只因为这样，他不再想知道了。可即使至此，他依然忍不住一直想起他，想他柔软的棕发，背脊拉长的线条，触不到的笑脸。

他不知道自己是否爱着他，不再知道了，但他从来没能停止想念，虽然随着岁数增长，和他相处的时间在生命中占据的比例，事实上已经越来越少。更不用说，这样仓促地离去，所有的悲伤哀恸，也都是由生者承受。他也不是没有心怀怨怼过，生命走到这里，Gilles仍然是心里一个暖意的源头，于是分明清楚不合逻辑，他也没有办法。

**_“战争不能给平民带来国王的金冠，战争也不能为饥饿的人带来面包和牛奶。我们用战争的理由去杀死那些和我们一起走出伊甸园的人类的后裔。”_ **

**_“该隐和亚伯的争斗，写在圣经里的战争都是源于人类内心深处的恶，但是直到现在，战争的本质都没有改变过。”_ **

**_“因为你不知道他们的名字，他们才成了无名之辈。”_ **

**_“但是他们并不比你差，最起码他们不是杀人犯。”_ **

Klaus Koch回忆着青年念叨的话，对方略长的头发一团乱，卷曲的弧度不一而致，高声和他说着什么。他已经忘了自己是怎么回答的了，事实上他当时完全不理解那些话语的内容和青年那样激烈的神情和语调。

因此至今他依然不太确定自己是为什么会停下脚步，但直到白发苍苍的今天，他都不曾后悔。Gilles是他生命中的夏日，那座集中营里的爱和痛都格外热烈。但如果，如果除了所有的爱意与回忆之外Gilles还给了他什么，那就是反抗本身。他做不到那样无惧，但他努力。

没有人能脱离自身的时代思考，因为以宇宙为单位，谁都只是一个小点而已。经历过战争的Klaus Koch对这件事再清楚不过了。因为一旦不断去想世界真正有多大，就会无法抑制地感觉自己的渺小。而现在他想，如果可以，如果有朝一日还能再见Gilles一面，如何还有另一个世界在等着他们，他会在那里等，他还想对他笑，还想对他说我终于明白了一点。

Klaus也把信件上的所有字句都记得一清二楚。信纸边角发皱，墨迹被时间抚摸得褪去了颜色，但至今他仍随身携带，重量不大却存在明显。于是，望着黝黑的枪口，他想着，死亡只是界限。

枪响了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我听Madilyn Paige的Someone you loved时想到的短篇，最好配合此歌一起看。


End file.
